Liverpool: Sessions
This aim of this page is to list sessions by artists from or based in the Liverpool area. Years indicate recording dates; for further details, see linked artist pages. Please add more information if known. A *A Flock Of Seagulls: (1 session, 1981) *A Formal Sigh (1 session, 1981) *Astronaut: (1 session, 1998) B *Barbel: (2 sessions, 1990-91) *Benny Profane: (3 sessions, 1988-90) *Big In Japan: (1 session, 1979)Budgie, the band's drummer, subsequently did sessions as a member of Siouxsie & The Banshees and Jimmy Norton's Explosion. *Black: (2 sessions, 1982-83) *Blue Poland: (1 session, 1982) *Boo Radleys: (3 sessions, 1990-91) *Box Of Toys: (1 session, 1983) *Brave Captain: (1 session, 2000) *Breed: (4 sessions, 1991-94) *Building 44: (1 session, 1983) C *Carcass: (2 sessions, 1988-90) *Craig Charles: (2 sessions, 1983-84) *Cherry Boys: (2 sessions, 1982) *China Crisis: (2 sessions, 1982-83) *Clinic: (5 sessions, 1997-2002) *Come In Tokio: (3 sessions, 1982-84) *Cook Da Books: (2 sessions, 1983-84) *Elvis Costello: (4 sessions, 1977-80)Although born in London, Costello had strong family links with Liverpool and also attended secondary school in the city, where he joined his first band.http://www.merseysidermagazine.com/site/extras/the-merseyside-roots-of-elvis-costello/ He appears on the compilation album "Mersey Boys and Liverpool Girls: Sounds of the Mersey 1977-2001," which also features sleevenotes written by Peel.http://www.public-sharing.com/cgi-bin/apf4.cgi?Operation=ItemLookup&ItemId=B00005ASKP&locale=us *Cranebuilders: (2 sessions, 2002-03) *Cross Section: (1 session, 1982) D *Da Vincis: (2 sessions, 1987-88) *Dead On Arrival: (1 session, 1981) *Dead Or Alive: (2 sessions, 1981-82)Wayne Hussey, originally from Bristol, played on the second DOA session and subsequently one for Sisters Of Mercy. *Deaf School: (3 sessions, 1976-78) *Jegsy Dodd: (1 session, 1985) *Aynsley Dunbar Retaliation: (1 session, 1968) E *Echo & The Bunnymen: (7 sessions, 1979-1997) *Electro Hippies: (1 session, 1987) *Ella Guru: (1 session, 2004) *Ellery Bop: (3 sessions, 1981-83) *Ex-Post Facto: (1 session, 1984) F *Farm: (6 sessions, 1983-91) *Frankie Goes to Hollywood: (2 sessions, 1982-83) *Freeze Frame: (1 session, 1983) G *Gerry & The Pacemakers: (1 session, 1973) *Glass Torpedoes: (1 session, 1980) H *Half Man Half Biscuit: (12 sessions, 1985-2004) *Mike Hart: (1 session, 1968) *Adrian Henri (& Andy Roberts): (4 sessions, 1968-72) *Here's Johnny: (1 session, 1983) *High Five: (3 sessions, 1982-4) *Hoovers: (1 session, 1991) I *Icicle Works: (3 sessions, 1982-84) *It's Immaterial: (4 sessions, 1981-85) J *Jacktars: (1 session, 1989) *Jass Babies: (1 session, 1981) *Jules Verne: (1 session, 1992) K *Kit: (1 session, 1989) *Billy J. Kramer: (1 session, 1973) L *Ladytron: (2 sessions, 2001-02) *Liverpool Scene: (3 sessions, 1969-70)See also above listings for Mike Hart and Adrian Henri. Guitarist Andy Roberts, who wasn't from Liverpool, but studied at Liverpool University, also did Peel sessions with Plainsong, Freaks and Roy Harper. *Lotus Eaters: (2 sessions, 1982-1983) M *Marlowe: (1 session, 2003) *Ian McCulloch: (1 session, 1989) *George Melly: (1 session, 1972) *Mel-O-Tones (1 session, 1985) *Moderates: (1 session, 1981) *Modern Eon: (1 session, 1981) *Monkey Steals The Drum (2 sessions, 1999-2000) The band were actually from nearby Ormskirk, West Lancashire, but were described by Peel as "the next big thing to come out of Liverpool."http://www.monkeystealsthedrum.co.uk/articles/echo.htm *Mr Ray's Wig World: (1 session, 1992) *Mugstar: (1 session, 2004) N * O *Ooberman: (1 session, 1999) *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: (4 sessions, 1979-83) *Original Mirrors: (1 session, 1980) P *Pale Fountains: (1 session, 1982) *Personal Column: (3 sessions, 1982-4) *Persuaders: (1 session, 1985) *Pinhole: (1 session, 2002) *Pink Industry: (4 session, 1982-84) *Pink Military: (2 sessions, 1979-80) *Ponderosa Glee Boys: (1 session, 1981) *Pure Morning: (3 sessions, 1994-96) Q * R *Rooney: (1 session, 1999) *Room: (4 sessions, 1981-85) *Marina Van-Rooy (1 session, 1992) S *Sebastian's Men: (1 session, 1984) *Send No Flowers (1 session, 1982) *Scaffold: (1 session, 1968) *Smaller: (1 session, 1995) *Jimmy Stevens: (2 sessions, 1972-73) *Supercharge: (3 sessions, 1975-77) *Systems: (1 session, 1981) T *Teardrop Explodes: (3 sessions, 1979-81)Band leader Julian Cope, who wasn't from Liverpool and left the city when the band split up, also did sessions as a solo artist. *Timeshard: (1 session, 1994) *Top: (1 session, 1991) U * V *Virgin Dance: (1 session, 1983) W *Wah!: (6 sessions, 1980-2000) *Walking Seeds: (4 sessions, 1987-90) *Wild Swans: (1 session, 1982) *Wild Weekend: (1 session, 1982) *Where's The Beach: (3 sessions, 1989-92) *White & Torch: (1 session, 1984) X * Y *Yachts: (2 sessions, 1978-79) Z * 0-9 *25th Of May: (1 session, 1991) *3D: (3 sessions, 1982-3) *35 Summers: (2 sessions, 1991) References Category: Sessions Category: Liverpool Category:Lists